Mr Right
by iheartitachiuchiha
Summary: AU SasoSaku ONESHOT Sometimes Mr. Right can be the boy that was there all along. "You look horrible." "Oh fuck off." Rated T for mild profanity. Please Read and Review! :D


Hey guys! I wanted to try my hand at Sasosaku since it's one of my favorite ships (alongside Sasusaku, but I've been in such a Sasosaku mood lately so yeah). I was inspired by Valentine's Day so I figured why not!

All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Let's say that Sakura's around 21 years old and Sasori is around 23 years old

Summary: Sometimes Mr. Right can be the boy that was there all along. "You look horrible." "Oh fuck off."

* * *

><p>x<p>

xoxo

x

It was Valentine's Day and Sakura had decided to surprise visit her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, at work to give him his present. Sakura had bought the two of them tickets to see their favorite band, Maroon 5, perform that coming weekend. She was so excited and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she got them tickets to a concert he thought was sold out. She giggled to herself as she skipped into the Uchiha Corporation's main building and waited for an elevator to take her to his office. Sasuke hadn't given her a Valentine's Day present yet, but she was sure it was going to be something sweet and subtley romantic.

_Just like my Sasuke-kun! _Sakura thought to herself as she giggled again into her hand. She hoped to catch Sasuke before his lunch break so she could give him the tickets after a romantic meal out. As she stepped into the elevator she imagined hundreds of different scenarios that could happen today and sighed to herself as a blush adorned her face. Filled with holiday spirit as always, she wore red heels and a red and white heart polka-dotted dress with a sweetheart neckline in honor of the day (her short pink hair half tied up with a white bow topped off the look).

As the elevator doors opened Sakura happily got off and exchanged greetings and valentines with Sasuke's employees. She made all of them homemade chocolate and personally delivered each employee a little sweet. Before walking into Sasuke's office, Suigestu did his usual wink at her as he thanked her and Juugo silently greeted her a happy Valentine's Day.

Not even thinking to knock, Sakura opened the door to Sasuke's office and skipped in.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasu-" Sakura cheerily began until she froze at the sight in front of her. There was her loving boyfriend locking lips with his secretary, Karin (now that Sakura thought about it, Karin wasn't there to receive her valentine chocolate so she left it on her desk outside). Sasuke's shirt was partially unbuttoned and his hands were in the process of unbuttoning Karin's shirt even more than it already was. The two of them froze and broke apart at the sound of Sakura's voice, but Sakura had already seen enough.

"T-This isn't what it looks like." Karin stuttered once she saw her and struggled to quickly button up her shirt. Sakura didn't respond, she was frozen at her spot, her mouth slightly opened in shock.

Sasuke coolly buttoned up his shirt and stared at Sakura standing at his door. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I-I was hoping to surprise you since it was Valentine's day, b-but I see you've already found another Valentine." Sakura said as she slowly came back to life, her brain not fully understanding what had just occurred.

"Uh…" Sasuke responded.

And finally, Sakura took in the entire situation and snapped.

"'Uh?!' that's all you have to say? 'Uh?!'" I come visit you at work, like the good little girlfriend I was trying to be, find you here kissing some other woman, and all you have to say is 'uh?!'" Sakura glared at Sasuke menacingly.

"What do you expect me to say?" Sasuke, being as emotionally constipated as ever, responded.

And then Sakura's vision went red as she punched her _ex_-boyfriend into the next century.

x

xoxo

x

Sakura stormed out of the Uchiha Corporation's building in an angry rage and back to her apartment complex.

_What a great fucking thing to happen _She thought to herself angrily.

As the minutes passed by during her march and she began to cool down, she started to reflect on the situation more. _And on Valentine's Day too… _She bitterly continued, envying the couples surrounding her as they started to head out for lunch. She could feel the tears gathering up in her eyes and tried her best to hold in her sobs. She quickly hurried back to her apartment and hoped she'd be able to hold in her sobs until she made it home.

x

xoxo

x

12:07 pm

_Hm, earlier than usual. _Sasori thought to himself as he slowly got out of bed and ruffled his messy locks after looking at his alarm clock.

After getting out of bed, brushing his teeth, and looking a bit more presentable, he opened his fridge in the hopes of finding something slightly edible for lunch. Finding nothing, he closed the fridge and called to order some Chinese take-out (ordering more than usual so he could eat the leftovers for dinner). Since he hated waiting, he decided to go down and check his mail to pass the time. He had almost made it to his mail box and was already pulling out his key when a blur of pink crashed into him.

"Eek!" Sasori heard the pink blob squeal as they began to fall.

"Urgh" Sasori grunted as he hit the ground.

Now that the blob wasn't moving, Sasori looked down and was able to register what the thing that crashed into him was. "Sakura, why are you on top of me."

Sakura squeaked and opened her scrunched up eyes. "S-Sorry Sasori-kun, I didn't see where I was going."

Sasori rolled his eyes at his klutzy neighbor, "Clearly." Sakura got up and, after offering her hand to his, Sasori took it to help himself up. He critically examined Sakura's outfit with his artistic eye and was about to compliment it and its coordination when he noticed her face. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her bright apple-green eyes were red, slightly puffy, and still watery.

"Sakura…" Sasori began not sure what to say to the girl before him. "You look horrible." He teased, hoping it would distract her from whatever had made her this way.

"Oh fuck off," She said trying to be her usual light-hearted self and continue their banter, however her voice cracked, revealing how she really felt.

"Are you okay?" And as those words left Sasori's mouth the girl visibly crumpled before him and began to free the sobs trapped within her. Freaked out and not entirely sure what to do he frantically searched his pockets for a tissue and handed it to her. "Saks, don't cry" He mentally face-palmed himself at his lack of a better thing to say, but it seemed to work as her sobs morphed into little hiccups.

"I-I'm sorry f-for c-crying," She hiccupped as she wiped her eyes with his tissue.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked as he soothingly rubbed her arms, surprised by his body's action. At that question, Sakura began to cry harder again. _Shit she's crying more, what do you do with crying girls?! _Sasori mentally screamed to himself. "Sakura, please don't cry, come on, let's go to my apartment and talk, okay?"

Sakura nodded and Sasori silently led her back to his apartment, forgetting about getting his mail and wrapping his arm around the frail and crying girl beside him. His apartment was a bit of a mess, but Sakura was used to it by now as they were pretty close neighbors and friends. They'd play videogames together on his xbox, chill together on his couch, eat tons of junk food, and talk about art whenever they could. They spent so much time together that they practically lived at each other's apartments. Sakura was always cheerful and sunny and Sasori hardly ever saw Sakura cry and, after first seeing her cry after her grandmother died, he told himself that he never wanted to see her cry ever again. _Something bad must've happened._ He thought to himself and clenched his fists at the thought.

After settling into a couch and squeezing her hand for comfort, Sasori decided to ask her what happened and hoped for a response. A few minutes passed until Sakura was calm enough to formulate coherent sentences and she opened her mouth to tell him everything that happened that day.

x

xoxo

x

"A-and I was so mad t-that I punched him and stormed out a-and I'm just so upset. I was hoping to surprise him for Valentine's day, not interrupt his affair." Sakura sniffled as she retold the entire ordeal. "Why did he cheat on me, Sasori? Am I not good enough? I was trying to be a good girlfriend. Am I not pretty enough? Am I not smart enough or sexy enough? Was I not putting out enough?" Sakura cried out and squeezed Sasori's hand as the tears streamed down her face.

"Sakura…" Sasori began, his eyes softening as he took in the sight of the crying girl before him. "You're perfect and he's an asshole for not seeing that. Don't doubt your worth because of him, you did nothing wrong." He reached his other hand out to wipe away her tears and her eyes widened at the contact. "You're beautiful and wonderful and you shouldn't feel any less than that because of some douchebag. He's an idiot for not seeing how special you are and carelessly throwing away your relationship like that."

Sakura's eyes widened as she took in everything Sasori said. Sasuke had never told her anything as sweet as that, all he ever did was hand her a tissue when she was upset and awkwardly pat her on the back. He never bothered to ask what was troubling her or what was wrong and never made her feel as happy and calm as Sakura felt now. "S-Sasori…" She started and a soft smile appeared on her face. "T-thank you," She hugged him tightly and let go, their bodies still close to each other. Suddenly aware of their proximity, her face began to feel warm and she looked into Sasori's eyes. "I, er, sorry about that ehe," Sakura began to babble, "I just, that really meant a lot, and you really lifted my mood and I—"

Sasori lightly laughed at her awkwardness and brought his face even closer to hers. "Sakura," He began, looking into her wide eyes. "Be quiet." And he closed his eyes and kissed her fully on her mouth. When they finally parted for air she looked at him and was speechless. "When one story ends, another one always begins." Sasori whispered against her lips. Her eyes began to close again as he said this and she began to lessen the space between them once more.

_Ding Dong_

"Oh that must be my food, wait a sec." Sasori hurriedly went to the door to retrieve and pay for his take-out while Sakura pouted, missing his warmth. However, upon smelling the Chinese food and realizing she hadn't eaten lunch yet, Sakura's stomach growled and Sasori laughed as she hid her face behind a couch pillow in embarrassment.

"I ordered more than usual, care to join me, Saks?" Sasori asked as he placed the bags of food on his kitchen counter.

Sakura looked up from behind the pillow and grinned. "Sure Saso-kun," She got up and joined him at the counter and hugged him again, pecking his cheek in the process, "Thank you."

His eyes softened as he smiled at her and then moved to kiss her again.

_Maybe this Valentine's Day isn't as bad as I initially thought. _Sakura thought to herself as she smiled into their kiss.

x

xoxo

x

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review and stuffz it would mean the world to me and I hope you all had a great Valentine's day (single awareness day)!<p>

hugs and giggles

~iheartitachiuchiha


End file.
